Why is Draco changing
by WelshMissForever
Summary: Draco Is in a abusive home. He put's on his Evil mask so he can't be hurt. What happens when he sees a Pair of Brown eyes on the Hogwarts express? Can someone help him? will he let them? Read and find out. I know the title sucks. Warning abuse. Rated T P.S. If you review/Fav or follow I will check out your stories and review/Fav or follow for you :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Harry Potter. I am just a fan writing about what I like. **

Draco Malfoy was known as a Evil person. What nobody knew was that he was being abused. Draco closed his eyes and tried to think of something that would help him to not scream. All he could think of was that tomorrow he would be at Hogwarts. Even though he always said that it was a pathetic excuse for a school and that Dumbledore was a looney. He knew that if he was at Hogwarts he would be safe.

He hoped against hope that at least tonight he would be spared. But of course That was just wishful thinking. Draco heard Footsteps then The dreaded creak of his door opening and closing. and Then Draco heard him charm the room with a silencing charm. He opened his eyes from where he sat to see his father. With a drink in his hand and hatred in his eyes. "Draco" He said "Do you know what I hate more then anything?" Draco remained silent. That was a mistake. **SMACK _1st blow_**. Draco felt the sting of the first blow but remained silent. "I asked you a question." "Mudblood's." Draco said. "Hmm That's true." Lucius Said. "But I was thinking more of how I can't stand a weakling." **SMACK 2nd blow** .  "And that's what I have been given for a son." And then Lucius really started the beating. it wasn't long before Draco passed out.

The Next Morning

Draco woke up to his mother yelling at him through the door to get up. Draco dragged himself out of bed and to his bathroom. he looked to see almost all of his body covered in bruises. With a sigh he started the concealment charms. once that was done. He got his trunk and everything he needed for school. even through The dread of what his life was. He couldn't stop the excitement he felt to be able to leave for Hogwarts. How he wished he could just stay there all year. But his father forced him to come back for the summer holidays. "He needed his beating's" he would tell Draco. "That someday he would thank him for turning him into a proper man.

At king's cross Station

Draco was finding himself a compartment when he felt someone bump into him. "Watch where you're going you..." He looked up to see the most perfect Brown eyes he had ever seen.

~~~Author's note~~~

Please review and give me advice. Please forgive any mistakes I have made. If you have any suggestions let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Harry Potter. I am just a fan, writing about what I like._

**_I wanted to say a Big thank you to iliketocolor and a Guest for there Reviews. It means a lot and makes me want to continue writing! And a Big thank you to everyone who Favorites and follows my stories :)_**

* * *

**Last time**

**Draco was finding himself a compartment when he felt someone bump into him. "Watch where you're going you..." He looked up to see the most perfect Brown eyes he had ever seen.**

* * *

Draco could hardly believe how Beautiful those eyes were. He looked from those amazing eyes to her amazing pick lips, he Had to stop him self from kissing her right there and then. He was having an amazingly perfect moment until.

"OY Malfoy what are you doing!?" He looked over and saw That weasley. He then looked back and to his great shock saw that the girl he had only moments before been ogoling was none other Granger!

Draco put on a sneer and replied. "Nothing weasley Just waiting for granger to get a move on." Without another word Hermione and weasley left. He wanted to yell for Hermione to stay. But he stopped himself.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes later**

Draco was in his compartment with pansy and Goyle. Goyle was passed out asleep and would be for awhile. Draco thought. while pansy was rambaling on about some wizard she had a fling with over the holiday. All Draco had to nod his head and pretend to listen while his mind was reeling about HERMIONE...

He couldn't believe he had never noticed how beautiful she was before! Of course He had noticed she had filled out over the last couple of years, Her hair was more tamed and her teeth where not as large as they used to seem, "Drakey" he heard "why aren't you listening to me" He sighed "Sorry Pansy I have a lot on my mind"

"Oh" she said "maybe I can help you with that" with a smirk. And then without a warning she straddled his lap and attacked his lips with her own. Draco was Repulsed all he could think about was how he wanted a different pair of lips to be kissing him, A person with Brown eyes...

Draco pushed her back and said harshly "Pansy I do not want to be one of your many boy toys!" "I am going to change By the time I get back we will be at Hogwarts." So get a hold of yourself!"

* * *

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

Draco was sat in his usual spot at the slythrin Table but he could not bring himself to join in conversation with his fellow housemates. He was to busy watching Hermione at the Gryffindor table. He watched as she smiled and laughed with her friends. How he wished he was there with her instead of potter and weasley!

* * *

_Author's Note_

_I am sorry my chapters are so short! Let me know if you want a chap in Hermione's POV. Do you guys want more Pansy drama let me know :) ~WelshMissForever_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**_Author's Note_**

**_Hey guys I just want to say that I am losing inspiration for this and since nobody is revewing I don't think it is very good... So until I figure out if I want to continue this story. Or It starts getting reviews this is on hold. SORRY! ~WelshMissForever_**


End file.
